Various apparatuses for measuring a distance between objects are provided. An ultrasonic short distance measurement apparatus for measuring a short distance of several meters, and an infrared long distance measurement apparatus for measuring a long distance of several hundred meters or several kilometers, etc. are provided. The distance measurement apparatuses are manufactured as separate apparatuses. In the case where the distance measurement apparatuses are attached to a specific apparatus and manufactured, since the volume of the whole apparatus increases, the apparatus is limited in space when the apparatus is designed, and the volume increase is contradictory to a miniaturization trend of the apparatus.